Equestria Lanterns
by zzdragon
Summary: After the new Guardians of the Universe have stop both the ex-Guardians of the Universe & Orange Lantern Corp now there is only six lanterns corps who are get some new members are coming from Equestria. P.s. I'm zzwolf


In deep space a starship was speeding to a blue & green planet it crash by a mountain then the cockpit had open to show a hand in a black glove with a green ring if one was there to hear the voice they would know that the one in the starship was dying.

"Find him."the person said into the ring at that a green glow come from the ring.

In the forest three teenage dragons had trap a light purple baby dragon that has with it a red egg with goldin flames.

"Allright you little pony loveing lizard give me that egg!"the red teen dragon said with rage in his voice with him was a brown fat dragon and a dark purple dragon with blonde spikes the ones in front covering his eyes

"If you give me that egg right now we will let you go free."the red teenage dragon lieing to the little dragon.

"No one have the right to destroy a life with out a reason and just because 'It's fun.' is not a real reason!"the baby dragon said showing that he will not to let the teenage dragons hurt the egg.

unknown to the dragons three ponies was hideing behind a bush two of them are unicorns the last one is a pegasus but this ponies are know as Twilight Sparkle the personal student of Princess Celestia and the last unicorn is Rarity a fashion designer from Ponyville as for the pegasus she is know by the name of Rainbow Dash another mare from Ponyville she is the weather team captain.

"Wow who knew that Spike had it in him."the sky blue pegasus said in wonder

"I never thought that he can be so forceful."the fashion designer said.

"I all ways have know that he had it in him."Twilight said with a smile on her muzzle feeling proud of the dragon that she hatch and rasein her assistant no her son after this is all over she will ask Princess Celestia if she can adoption Spike as her son wich she did hatch his egg.

"THAT IT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"the red dragon shout as him & his sidekicks unleash a united dragon fire ball at Spike before any one can see it happening a green glow cover both Spike & the egg then let out his own fire blast after the blast had leave Spike's mouth the ring teleport Spike & the egg away Spike's fire blast over power the giant fire ball as the blast knock out the three older dragons as well leave the ponies in shock.

When Spike open his eyes he didn't see the teen dragons that was in front of him as he turn around what Spike seen like a air ship but it wasn't that type of ship he knows what type of ship is but Spike thought it was just Sci-fi on the other hand he thought Nightmare Moon wasn't real so why would this be any different he walk to the cockpit and seen what look like a sheep that can walk on two legs just like him also from what he can tell she is a female and she have a blast hole on her left side and it has some type of red enegry on it Spike was happy that Rarity isn't here because the last thing this alien need is one of Rarity's out burst about her uniform and it having green & black and that symbol on her chest was a white circle in it is a green circle with two green bars one on top the other on the bottom he have never seem it before.

He try drag her out of the ship"No it's all right I had a good life."the alien said at Spike let go of her hand.

"You can speak Equestrian?"he ask the alien he still can't believe this is happening

"No it's the ring." at that she rase her right hand to the ring that light up and leave her hand.

It floating to Spike he try to grad it but the ring dodges his left hand it fly to Spike's right hand and slipped on his middel claw then a emerald flame cover his whole body Spike close his eyes he new that his kind is fireproof but the light was brite after the flame had die down he open his eyes to see that now he is wearing a similar uniform as the sheep but he found a mask on his face where the alien didn't have one.

"You are now a member of the Green lantern corp and before I die if you don't like the uniform you can change it."the sheep lantern eyes slowy close.

Before Spike can change his uniform put his hands on her arms and shake her to keep alive there was one more thing he needin to know.

"What is your name?"Spike ask her so he can write her name on a tombstone.

She let a smile come on her face he does have the drive to do what is right and will help somebody with out asking for some thing in return.

"My name is Kamir-Inna."the now know Kamir-Inna said her name then she pass on now

Spike know now that Kamir-Inna had pass he try again to drag her out after he fail'Hmmm... may be this ring can do some thing?'he thought as he point the ring at Kamir-Inna's body as a green beam come out of the ring and cover her body when Kamir-Inna whole body is cover in the emerald light.

"Wow that is cool I wonder what else you can do?"he ask himself not expecting for some one or in this case some thing to answer that question.

"**This ring abilities are Energy Projection, Force Field, Energy Constructs, Phasing, Environmental Playback, Invisibility & Light Refraction, Energy Twin, Energy Absorption, Flight, Super Strength, Wormholes & Spacial Warps, Time Travel, Limited Cellular Regeneration, Electromagnetic Scanning, Galactic Encyclopedia, Universal Translator, Material Alteration, Ring Duplication, Emergency Beacon, Homing Beacon, Mind Alteration, Pocket Dimension, Security Protocol, Preset Conditions, Thouht Relay.**"the power ring answer it's new wielder question.

Spike face-palm he sure had seem that coming then thought about one of the abilities"Ring can you sent out a emergency beacon to all the other Green Lanterns close to here?"

"**Senting beacon now!**"after it said the ring sent a pulse to outerspace.

Spike know that it will take some time for a other Green Lantern to come so he get Kamir-Inna body out from the wreck of her ship with a green lantern after that he made the tombstone and found out the key to use all of the ring's abilities is willpower and the lantern is his Power Battery it's the thing to use for recharge his ring, Spike also thought about his feelings for Rarity he realize that the crush on her was about her looks now he knows that they are just friends but he had seem that Sweetie Belle giveing him more than one look over like he did with Rarity so he change his uniform into his version of the royal guards armor he take a look at it he have armor pant & boots along with gauntlets, chest guard wiht the Green Lantern symbol in the middle of the chest guard his mask turn into a helmet with now he can be Sweetie Belle's knight in shining green & black armor.

In deep space a being was just sat on a meteor then it hear it's ring beeping"**Emergency beacon found**."

It know that must be a 'White circle' rookie lanterns are must likey to get lost after one of Kilowog's traning exercises"What sector is it coming from?"the being ask if some body was there they can say it is a male.

"**The beacon is coming from sector 3874 on the planet called Equis**."the power ring inform it's wielder where the beacon come from.

The male just face-palm 'The Frontier' it had to be a new frontier lantern he jump and fly to Equis.

In Ponyville at the Golden Oak Library Spike was trying to sleep but he still feel like there was more that he could do for Kamir-Inna, Spike had put her body & tombstone in the library's basement with out Twilight or anyone else knowing right now he stop trying to sleep and is going through the Galactic Encyclopedia so far he knew that thanks to the New Guardians of the Universe some who are the banishe members of the old Guardians of the Universe they stop both the ex-Guardians & Orange Lantern and sent them to in a dimension for each of them that left the Red Lantern corp & the Sinestro corp to deal with also the Green Lantern corp has allied with the Blue Lantern corp, the Star Sapphires, & Indigo Tribe he also learns that the different power rings of the corps are powerd by a different color from the emotional spectrum, Blue is the light of hope, Green is the light of will, Indigo is the light of compassion, Orange is the light of avarice, Red is the light of rage, Violet is the light of love, and the last one is Yellow but he thought about it the idea was funny yellow is the light of fear at he think about beings like Fluttershy use their rings to make some things to hide behind or a creature to protect them as he read more about it they who has the yellow rings can make their energy worst nightmare a reality.

Then his ring close the galactic encyclopedia to show a map of the sky over Ponyville and on it is a Green Lantern icon above the town he didn't know how much of a charge his ring have Spike open the pocket dimension and pull out his Power Battery Spike rise his right hand in front of it"In brightest day, in blackest night. No Evil shall escape my sight. let those who worship evil's might beware my power..Green Lantern's Light!"he said the oath of the Green lantern corp to recharge his ring he put the battery back and close the pocket dimension then transform into his uniform he fly to the basement and get Kamir-Inna's body & her tombstone then Spike whet outside to see a green glowing spot above the Everfree forest he flew to it what he see him to remember that he own Lyra 50 bits a human but not just a human but a male the male's uniform look about the same as what his use to be but the symbol is different.

"Was it you that send the beacon"the male stop when to see Kamir-Inna's body.

"WHAT HAPPEN?!"the male shout at Spike"Her's ship crash and here was a hole in her left side here was nothing that I can do there for her but this ring was hers."Spike tell the male.

Then male floated to the ground Spike follow the human let down the body & tombstone on the ground.

"Did you feel some thing weird?"the male ask the dragon lantern"No but I did see some red energy I think it is the energy from a Red Lantern ring."he answer the Human question.

The male look at the tombstone then at the dragon lantern"Thank you by the way my name is Kyle Rayner I was Kamir-Inna's teacher and why you're not that surprise to see a human?"

Spike remove his helmet Kyle was more shock than he was never he know about ponies but"YOU'RE A DRAGON I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WAS JUST FAIRY TAILS!"

"Well I thought the same about for humans and the name is Spike."he said and put out his hand and Kyle shook it.

"Good luck Green Larntern."Kyle said before he take Kamir-Inna's body & tombstone then let

Spike was ready to fly back but then he feel a scroll coming out he know that it's for Twilight but some thing tell him to read it he open it and start to read.

_My faithful Student Twilight Sparkle_

_Spike had been your son for all of this time we never use reall dragons eggs for the test where must fillies & colts get a stuff toy when the egg is hatch the toy that the form of the pony's thought you did some thing that only a alicorn or a group of High Spell casters do creat life I thought he would be a unicorn than a dragon the only ones that know the truth are me & your parents I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about him I hope that you & your son will be happy with good mother & son times to come._

_Your loving Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Spike just laught he sure had know no wonder Spike was so different from the rest of the other dragons he knew that Twilight didn't know so Spike can't be mad at his mom but his grandparents he had some words for them Spike fly back to his home.


End file.
